1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an ultrasonic washing machine used to wash textile products such as fabrics and yarns; it is equipped with an ultrasonic generator and an air bubble supplying device.
2. Description of the Related art:
A conventional washing machine for textile products generally has a stirrer to agitate them in a detergent solution; therefore, a considerably large and powerful motor is required to move the stirrer. Moreover, washed textile products tend to be wrinkled, twisted or injured. Also, as a matter of course, the damage caused by a detergent cannot be looked over. Apart from the above, another type washing machine has been used in textile finishing plants to wash away stains such as oils or sizing materials given to fabrics or yarns prior to a dyeing process. A washing machine of this type has a structure as shown in FIG. 4. That is, a rotary drum with many holes on the side is installed in a tub 110; the rotary drum being supported horizontally by an eccentrically fixed shaft 113 so as to cause a swinging movement at a constant rate. A tension roller 114 is arranged above the tub 110 and is charged with a detergent solution. A washed long fabric 120, for example, is guided and sent out of the tub by the tension roller 114 continuously after having made a round-trip on the drum 111. With the fabric being wound on the perforated rotary drum 111, the detergent solution is able to pass through the fabric mesh to and fro each time the drum rotates with a swinging cyclic motion by the action of the eccentrically fixed shaft. On account of this, stains on the fabric are washed away by an oscillational impact of the detergent solution against the fabric. However, a washing machine of this type submits both the rotary drum and textile products to such significant vibrations that the rotary drum needs to have a large and strong construction; consequently, the fabric tends to be damaged.